memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Regula I
The last paragraph mentions the taking James T. Kirk into custody. Was this in an alternate universe or what? Anybody? – AT2Howell 01:12, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :The source is stated. The Mirror Universe Saga from DC Comics. --Turtletrekker 02:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I moved it into an alternate universes section; does that help?--Long Live the United Earth 02:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :I don't see any reason why it should be considered an alternate universe at all. These events are included in the entries of James T. Kirk and Spock without any difficulty whatsoever. While the movies never did anything to confirm the DC Comics adventures between ST3 & 4, neither do they say anything to deny or contradict them either. The only thing said is said in the movies about the time inbetween movies is that the crew is "three months into their Vulcan exile", a comment that works just as well coming after ST 3 or The Doomsday Bug. This is no diferent from when someone came in and try to say that Star Trek: Enterprise's depiction of Andorian genders contradicted what the novels had said, which is also not so. If this is considered to be "alternate" then so should everything else that we do here as well. This is the "Non-canon Star Trek Wiki" and as such, we shouldn't get hung up on "canon" (which is a meaningless classification at any rate). Should the events in Nog's entry from the Starfleet Academy comic be labeled as "alternate"? Or the events from Star Trek: Early Voyages from Christopher Pike's entry? Of course not. Where there are contradictions, they should, of course, be noted, but I don't see that as being any different here than any other entry that has a contradiction noted without being considered "alternate". --Turtletrekker 03:29, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::A) calm down I was just trying to help. B) fine I will remove the section heading and you may note the difference if you wish. C) I agree with you that canon is a meaningless classification, but it is still important because that is what happened in the series, and without it I wouldn't be typing stuff on this wiki :Well, I don't know what the "calm down" crack is supposed to mean, as I simply stated my case, and did so without any snark or rudeness as far as I can tell. I just disagreed with the label "alternate".--Turtletrekker 03:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I tend to assume people are hetting ticked/irritated/angry when they write huge paragraphs; so I apologize for that if it was taken the wrong way. I have gotten rid of the alternate part, so you may do whatever you wish with the article.--Long Live the United Earth 05:41, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :No worries. --Turtletrekker 06:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Alright, I never read it, but it's called the "Mirror Universe Saga". Might this be for a reason? And didn't Star Trek III end with the crew escaping on a Klingon ship? Didn't Star Trek IV pick up with them on that same Klingon ship, still having never gone to trial? How did Kirk get to Regula I? When? What ship? It says arrived to pick him up, but what brought him there? In the last two minutes of Star Trek IV, did Kirk steal a ship, drive like hell to Regula, just to break it to Carol that her kid was dead? Was this something he (or anyone else) couldn't tell her via subspace in all the time that transpired between the middle of Star Trek III and the end of Star Trek IV? We had time to bring Spock back from the dead and paint a name on a Klingon ship, but not enough time for a phone call? Please tell me how this is not in a alternate universe. – AT2Howell 22:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :It is not an alternate universe AT2Howell, because, after Star Trek 3, the next comic after that had the crew pack up aboard the bird-of-prey and leave Vulcan, bound for Regula I. The Excelsior arrived there to pick them up, and ended up fighting the mirror universe Enterprise, and eventually was trapped in the mirror universe without its captain. Kirk docked the bird-of-prey to the Excelsior and brought the vessels home, and was named its de facto commander. Spock was placed aboard the USS Surak so that the scientists onboard could make sure his fal-tor-pan was successful. Kirk and Spock commanded various missions aboard these two vessels, but ended up in trouble when Spock's crew died of a virus, that damaged his mind and undid the progress of his mental healing. Starfleet sent a ship to relieve Kirk of command because Kirk had violated the Neutral Zne to save Spock and stop the spread of the virus. Kirk and party fled Excelsior aboard the bird-of-prey and took refuge on Vulcan, to heal Spock's damaged mind, where they remained in the beginning of Star Trek 4. -- Captain MKB 22:42, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, and in all that time, they never changed their clothes! Okay, you win. It's not an alternate universe. – AT2Howell 23:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::While "our" side might not be contradictory, they are obviously interacting with an alternate mirror universe timeline in which Spock didn't kill Kirk as established in DS9 and the Star Trek: Mirror Universe series. --The Doctor 05:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC) 'AT2Howell '(and anyone else who contributes here as well) might I suggest an extremely worthwhile purchase? Every Trek comic produced in between 1967 and 2002 on one disk... Star Trek: The Complete Collection--Turtletrekker 02:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Since turtletrekker brought it up I was wondering before; whether or not we should have an article about that collection on here. I'm also willing to bet it is a good buy if you like the comics.--Long Live the United Earth 02:25, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed it should, it's already linked to on the 2008 page. ::And in future guys lets try not to jump to conclusions. If you aren't familiar with a subject then you should wait for input from someone that is - rather than rush to make an edit that turns out to be inaccurate. --8of5 16:32, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::Well said! This being true, it is also a valid point that there might be a few sources out there that directly contradict this comic version, which is somewhat outlandish even though, as we've proven, possible -- those conflicts can be noted but with specific detail rather than a broad range "this stuff ain't so" notation. -- Captain MKB 18:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Class name What is the source of the space station class names (Invictus/Investigator/R1)? Their own pages lack citation, too. Kind regards, -- Markonian 13:51, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :Those names apparently come from a FASA RPG supplement. All three pages have been cited thusly. :On a side note, questions like this one can often be answered by checking which other pages link to the page that is missing a citation. If a source (be it a prose or reference work) has a page on this wiki, then likely that page will include a link to the disputed page in its reference section, and therefor the source will show up in the "What links here" section of the disputed page. In this case, I checked to see which pages linked to the two pages for the class names, and the FASA RPG supplement came up in both. I don't that book, so I can't check for myself, but I thik it's safe to say that this is the source. - Bell'Orso (talk) 13:42, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Thank you. I found the source a few days later by your method, but forgot to update it here. I can be slow on the uptake. :) Kind regards, -- Markonian 20:49, September 9, 2017 (UTC)